


A Love For Two

by realityfallsapart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Non AU, a few bad puns I'm not gonna lie, and everything in between lmao, like an insane amount of fluff, martyn is a matchmaker, they're both being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Dan ended up going through all of the cabinets, only realizing too little too late that the cereal box he was looking for was in fact in the trash. He groaned and let his arm fall to his side, turning around and shouting in the vague direction of where he knew Phil was sitting in the lounge, already watching some show-or-other on Netflix.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dan and Phil have been living together for years, and have known each other for even longer. Dan doesn't want Phil to know how much he would like to kiss him and hold his hand, and Phil doesn't want Dan to know that he wants to spend lazy mornings together in bed, cuddling and passing soft kisses. In short, they're both in love. The question is: will they act on their feelings after nearly nine years?





	A Love For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second phanfic, and my second secret valentine for the 2018 Phandom Secret Valentine! My gift is for @tatinoffs: I'm sorry this is a little late but I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> thank you to @moonbeamphan for reading this
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Dan ended up going through all of the cabinets, only realizing too little too late that the cereal box he was looking for was in fact in the trash. He groaned and let his arm fall to his side, turning around and shouting in the vague direction of where he knew Phil was sitting in the lounge, already watching some show-or-other on Netflix. 

"Phil! You ate all of my cereal again!" He called, picking up his empty bowl and spoon and marching into the lounge. 

Phil looked up from where he was sitting, a mouth full of his breakfast. He froze in his chewing when Dan walked in, eyes wide and mischievous, looking like he was about to start giggling any second. He knew that he was caught and was still cheeky about it. The bastard. Wait, was that—

"Philip Michael Lester!" Dan screeched, realizing that Phil was there, sitting on the couch,  _ eating  _ the last of Dan's cereal. "Are you seriously finishing my cereal?  _ Again?! _ "

Phil put his hand in front of his mouth and Dan could see the obvious eye crinkles that Phil got whenever he smiled, and after a very pronounced swallow where Phil was trying desperately to  _ not  _ burst out laughing in the middle of, Phil tipped back his head and laughed loudly, his tongue poking out from between his teeth.

Dan continued to stand there with his arms crossed, trying to look mad—or at least  _ annoyed _ —but to no avail. He just...couldn't. Not with Phil leaning back, seconds away from spilling the remains of his breakfast all over himself and the couch (which Dan was just  _ waiting for  _ at this point), and letting out such a contagious giggle that very nearly forced Dan to share his happiness.

Not that it took much. It wasn't like Dan was actually pissed.

He decided to run with it, just to mess with Phil some more.

Dan huffed, putting his empty breakfast dishes on the table next to Phil and very visibly rolled his eyes where he was sure that Phil would see.

"This is best friend abuse." Dan stated, wrinkling his nose. "Louise wouldn't betray me like this." This time Phil was the one to scoff, albeit it being a not-very-serious-sounding one.

"Wow, Dan, is this going to be the breaking point of our friendship?"

"You know what, Lester, it just might."

Dan had planned on saying that with some seriousness, but instead, it came out much higher and much friendlier, and he couldn't stop the grin from taking over his features. 

"Ha! See! You don't actually care!" Phil exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and pointing a finger up at Dan's mouth as if to prove his point. Unfortunately, Dan had foreseen the future well enough with his first mental assessment of how precariously Phil was holding his breakfast and his prediction came true: when Phil sprang forward, the half of the cereal and milk in his bowl splashed out of the top rim, landing all over Phil's pajama pants. Phil froze where he was, looking down at the mess with wide eyes before muttering a "Oops."

Dan bit back a snicker and a  _ "well, Phil, it was only a matter of time,"  _ in lieu of walking back into the kitchen and grabbing some paper towels, trying to not make his glee over Phil's clumsiness  _ too  _ obvious. Dan didn't stop  _ all  _ of his snarky comments at Phil's expense though.

"Serves you right for taking my cereal, you dork."

"Hey! It's not like you were eating it!"

"Phil, I had a bowl in my hands this morning, and I had  _ told you  _ not to eat it all last  _ week. _ "

All Dan got was another giggle.

Dan helped clean up the mess that had spilled onto the couch, shooing Phil off into his room to switch his pajamas. He looked back up when Phil walked in.

He was still very tousled from sleep, his hair sticking practically on-end in a major cowlick; it wasn't different from every other day Dan had seen him wake up and roll out of bed for the past handful of years. However Phil seemed to have found an older pair pajamas last night and decided to fuck it. His shirt was tighter than what Dan had seen in years because the graphic tee had been bought sometime in what was surely 2014, and Phil had definitely grown since. His new pants were older, though most likely a few years old as well at this point but they still were a little short, a little more snug. Phil was wearing his glasses, a staple in their mornings, and he was sporting a bit of stubble from refusing to shave yesterday. ("Dan, I'm going to grow a beard because shaving is way too much work" "I will disown you, you idiot, I swear to-")

Dan ignored the tug in his chest at the rumpled state of his best friend and cracked some sort of joke asking if Phil was going to revert back to his past self. Maybe. Dan wasn't quite sure; he already didn't remember what he had said, but he did pay attention to Phil sticking his tongue out at him.

"Maybe I  _ am. _ "

"Phil I swear to god, I'm helping you clean up the mess you made with  _ my cereal _ after you were  _ eating it- _ "

Dan stopped whining because Phil suddenly adopted a shit-eating grin, and god he knew  _ exactly where this was going. _

"Well you know what they say…"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"...there's no use crying over spilled milk."

"Oh my god."

Phil was laughing again, and yet again his tongue was poking out from between his teeth, and Dan really, really could care less about the loss of his previously sought-for breakfast. He quickly looked back down at the sofa to hide the wide smile on his face. God, he was like a little kid. Stupid feelings.

 

* * *

 

Phil snorted into his glass of ribena as the lady on screen ended up going head-first into a wall after a botched indoor cartwheel.

They were both sat on the sofa, pressed close together so they both could see the laptop screen on Dan's legs where they were watching a funny fail compilation, one earbud for each of them, their heads just as close as the rest of them. Could they have ditched the earbuds and just played it outloud? Yeah. Could they have had most likely much more space between them and the both of them still have a clear vantage point of the screen? Yeah. Did Phil care? Definitely not. 

It was somewhere close to 1AM at this point and the bright screen of the computer was the only source of light in the room. Phil let his gaze slid to the side, looking at Dan. Even bathed in the harsh white light of the laptop, he still looked just the same. He was grinning, eyes doing that little crinkly thing that Phil liked, the beginnings of his dimple showing. They'd known each other for years at this point and Phil still wanted to poke it. 

Phil was jarred out of his thoughts by Dan letting out one of his loud hyena laughs. Phil quickly turned back to the computer screen, catching the end of the clip playing, his face flushing a little at nearly getting lost once again in Dan's features. It had been years; he didn't need to act like a teenager with a stupid crush anymore. Phil couldn't tell at all what had actually been so funny because of his lack of attention, so when Dan turned to him, his eyes bright, Phil felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did you  _ see that? _ "

"Uh…"   
Dan's smile didn't fade when it became obvious that Phil hadn't been paying attention, only softening, becoming something more...fond?

"Is it getting too late for you, you old man?"

"Hey!" Phil cried, mouth dropping open. "I'm not old!"

Dan's smile only got wider.

"Mate, I hate to break it to you, but you used to pay attention in our late-night stay-up sessions at  _ least  _ until 3AM." Dan sighed and shook his head a little as if the whole situation was a shame, tugging the earbud out of his ear and reaching to close the laptop lid. "Maybe I should let you get to bed-"

"No way!" Phil cried, batting Dan's hand away from the laptop. "If I'm too old to stay up and watch people mess themselves up trying to to tricks then you're too old to scroll through memes for hours on end and act all 'relatable'."

Dan gasped, a hand coming to his chest in mock horror.

"You, my own  _ best friend _ , would  _ disrespect me _ like this?" he cried, obviously acting. Badly.

"Yes." Phil said, grabbing the Dan's fallen earbud and reaching up, putting his hand under Dan's chin and tilting his head towards him, putting the earbud back in his ear. He prayed that Dan didn't realize that Phil's hands were shaking slightly from the touch of their skin and how close their faces—particularly their  _ lips _ —were to each other. "Now watch."

Phil turned back to the computer as if everything was completely normal and as if his head wasn't spinning right now. As if Dan's skin hadn't been so warm and soft under Phil's touch, as if Dan's eyes weren't so mesmerizing in the light, as if Phil's heart wasn't racing because he apparently had the emotional capacity of someone half his age and the slightest touch still sent him reeling. 

Martyn had told him not too long ago that maybe Phil was just that far head over heels. 

"Fine, Lester, you win this one."

Dan settled into Phil's side, moving just a tad closer than what was already unnecessarily close. Phil wasn't going to complain, not when he wanted nothing more than to reach his arm over Dan and tuck Dan against him.

Around 2:30 AM they switched to vine compilations at the request of Dan, and soon enough they were both snorting next to each other.

"We  _ have  _ to watch that one again," Dan explained, reaching out and dragging the video back a handful of seconds.

_ "Two bros, chilling in the hot tub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay."  _ rang out from the laptop's speakers, and Dan laughed once again. Phil did too, but his thoughts were a little distracted.

Just a little, focused on the way that Dan's body heat seeped into Phil's side and how the end of his curls were tickling Phil's skin. 

_ Two bros, chilling on the sofa, not even five millimeters apart 'cause they're not gay,  _ Phil's mind helpfully supplied.

 

* * *

 

A week after their latest late-night session, Dan was playing a game on his phone (even though he  _ knew  _ that his phone was dying and that this would do nothing but drain the battery further) when Phil's phone rang. The tone was obnoxiously loud, obviously turned all of the way up which was unlike Phil in general, but Dan didn't think too much of it because Phil was the strangest person he had ever met. The man couldn't even match his socks, there was no sense whatsoever in that brain of his. 

Dan opened his mouth to shout for Phil to come and get his phone, but he stopped, remembering that Phil was in the midst of a shower. Dan frowned, getting up and walking over to where Phil's phone was making a ruckus, thinking about how it might be one of the people they were working on setting up  _ Interactive Introverts  _ with, but then smiled when he saw the caller ID. Martyn was calling him. 

Dan hadn't had a proper chat with Martyn in a while, so Dan picked it up, thinking about the eldest Lester brother. No sooner than when he had pressed the call button, however, Martyn was talking rapidly, excitedly. 

"Phil! How're your Valentine's Day plans going? Cornelia  _ loved  _ the flowers that I got her, and the movie we saw was pretty good too, but mate I  _ need _ to know how the big plans you set in place after our talk a few days ago are doing! Tell me you already did it already; I need to know what his face looked like when you-"

Martyn's rambling prevented Dan from telling him to hold up, to wait, that he wasn't Phil, but suddenly when the topic turned from him and Cornelia and onto Phil and his apparent  _ plans,  _ Dan suddenly found his voice again, regardless of the fact that his whole mouth went dry.

"Martyn? It's me, Dan."

Instantly, like a lightbulb being extinguished, Martyn's monologue stopped dead in its tracks. There was a moment of silence on both ends. Dan was holding his breath. 

"Oh. Fuck. I mean—hi, Dan, how's it going?" Martyn said, trying for suave but ending up with slight undertones of panic in his voice despite his valiant attempt. Dan decided to ignore it.

"Um, good, I guess? How about you?"

"Fine, fine, yeah. Corn and I went out earlier to the movies and I got her these flowers—I'll have to text you a picture of them later; you'll appreciate them." 

Martyn continued, outlining in gentle detail the day that he and Cornelia had planned. Afterwards, they had a brief conversation about the happenings of events in their lives, but it was very obviously forced and awkward. It wasn't long until they hung up, Dan eventually giving Martyn some bullshit excuse as to why he was answering Phil's phone, but his mind was whirling too fast to really focus too much on it. 

Dan flopped back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling and started to unpack the dozens of questions and half-baked predictions running through his conscience. He was already panicking over Martyn's words.

First off, what the literal hell did Martyn mean when he had asked about Phil's "Valentine's Day plans"? Phil wasn't in a relationship, unless he was hiding it from Dan, but that didn't seem too likely based off of the fact that Phil was pretty rubbish at hiding things from Dan. He could always tell when Phil was lying to him, so Dan didn't really think that Phil could realistically be hiding something that  _ huge  _ from Dan. 

Unless…

No. Nope. Dan had spent the majority of his life letting his mind run away with him and pick apart every scenario, heightening his anxiety. He was getting better with that. No working himself up today, thank you.

In an effort to keep himself from dwelling if Phil was hiding some kind of significant other from Dan and allowing his mind to conjure some far-fetched conspiracy-type answer for that question that would plea to his confusion, Dan turned his mind to something else.

Not necessarily something any better, mind you.

Martyn had used the pronoun "his" in his rambling, and Dan's head seemed to be shouting this fact at him. Dan swallowed thickly. His. A guy. Martyn was referring to a guy. And plugged into all of the other information the oldest Lester brother had spilled, Phil had big  _ Valentine's Day plans, _ with a  _ guy.  _ Not that Dan cared if Phil wanted to be with a guy, hell,  _ Dan  _ had had his fair share of male crushes in his lifetime it's was just…fuck Dan cared  _ who. _

Dan cursed himself. God, that made him sound horrible, even in his own head, when in reality Dan's problem was the fact that Phil had feelings for a guy...and it  _ wasn't Dan? _ Fuck. Fucking hell. That hurt. 

Dan had been stewing in his unrequited feelings for years, ever since he had started to watch Phil's videos, pretty much, and Dan had learned to live with the incredible friendship that he had been gifted with this man. He was content. He was happy with what he had, wouldn't give it up for the world. He was prepared to spend the rest of his life in the best relationship he had, albeit it being a platonic one. 

But fuck, after nearly nine years together as best friends Phil fell for someone else?

_ Of fucking course he did, if nothing happened between you two in the nine years that you've known each other, nothing's going to happen now. He's a grown man, he wasn't going to stay with you for the rest of his life, was he? No. Phil would have fallen in love with someone eventually and moved out and _ —

Dan suddenly felt like throwing up. 

He wasn't prepared to lose Phil to whoever had been lucky enough to capture his heart. 

Dan heard the shower water shut off and Dan jumped at the sudden quiet. He bit his lip and got off of the couch, practically running to his bedroom. If Phil saw him knees deep in what was leading to a existential crisis over whether or not Dan had actually "gotten over Phil" as he liked to let himself believe, and over how Phil's possible new love interest could quite possibly change Dan's life, Phil would immediately question him. Dan couldn't face Phil right now, not when his true feelings were swimming so uninhibited at the surface of himself. 

Dan shut his bedroom door and crawled right into bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest, burying his face in it. He still felt sick to his stomach and seconds away from breaking down into tears all at once. Fuck.

Fuck.

 

* * *

Phil stepped out of the bathroom, steam not that much farther behind him. He felt refreshed after the shower, and the hot water had helped ease a little bit of the knot of anxiety that had settled in his chest. 

He had talked with Martyn a few days ago—four, to be exact—and like nearly every conversation they have nowadays, it ended up with Martyn once again asking Phil "when the hell he was going to get his shit together and fucking kiss Dan already" because he was "taking too damn long it's been nine years". Their conversation had ended up lasting for  _ several hours _ and they were all spent on his older brother listen to Phil waffle about his fears of actually going through with everything, and simply refuting them.

Phil's main problem was that he was scared as hell that Dan would reject him, and that was for a bunch of reasons, really. If Dan suddenly knows that Phil has feelings for him, and has had them for  _ years  _ now without them fading in the slightest, things could very easily turn awkward. Cuddles on the couch and their frequent innocent touches could suddenly experience a huge drought. And living with your crush for years with a small, repressed part of you that hoped in vain for them to wake up one day and suddenly love you? Wasn't that a step too far? Wouldn't Dan see it as...weird?

Some of Phil's worries weren't too sensical, like his fear that Dan wouldn't want to be friends anymore, or that he would want to move out, suddenly feeling that Phil having feelings for him and still living him would be a big no-no. (Which Martyn had so graciously pointed out that their platonic relationship had been through some really tough times in it's nine-year length, a little bit of possibly unrequited emotions wouldn't damage it in the slightest.) Phil knew it didn't make sense. He knew very well that Dan wasn't like that, and that he wouldn't do something like that to Phil, his best friend, of all people, but then again, he had nine years to imagine the worst that could possibly happen of him coming clean. Dan moving out wasn't nearly the most horrific of scenarios that Phil had come up with.

The entire conversation had ended up with Martyn managing to convince Phil to tell Dan this Valentine's Day, because apparently according to him there was no other better time to do it. Together, they had come up with a plan on what Phil could do, and both Lester brothers bounced ideas off of each other. As they spent more time on the matter and Phil had warmed up to the idea of finally acting on his love, he had really come out of his shell, relaying several daydreams he had had before of confessing to Dan. 

What could he say? Phil was a hopeless romantic.

Now though that today was the day, Phil couldn't stop his head from racing. Nine years. God, he had let this go for  _ nine years.  _

Over the past four days, Phil had done some thinking, and he had heavily mused over a lot of what his brother had said, and he had cemented his ideas on the matter. They weren't getting any younger, and it wasn't as if they were old, per se, it was more of the fact that Dan was Dan. Incredibly attractive, intelligent, empathetic, compassionate, god, he was so many beautiful things and he was bound to come across someone that would recognize his immeasurable worth and act on it; something Phil had failed to do for a while now. 

So yes, Phil was terrified out of his mind, but as a wise man once said, "tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all". 

(Yes, Phil read love quotes, he was sappy like that.)

So Phil was going to take this chance instead of watching from the sidelines as the love of his life grew old with someone else and wonder "what if…".

Phil peaked his head in the lounge where Dan had been sitting when Phil had left him to find he wasn't there any longer. However, his phone was, the device half under the sofa, as if it had been hastily knocked from its placement and forgotten about. Phil frowned. It wasn't like Dan to forget his phone anywhere; he always had it on him.

Phil picked it up. The "battery low" notification was blinking angrily, showing that Dan's phone was close to dying if it didn't find itself on a charger soon. Phil wasn't sure where Dan was at the moment, but he could at least prevent a drained battery. 

He ended up searching nearly the whole house for Dan's charger, ending up in front of Dan's bedroom door after no luck. At this point, the phone was barely hanging on by a thread. Phil knocked, lightly, his frown deepening at the closed door. They hardly ever closed doors anymore. Coupled with Dan's forgotten and dying phone, Phil was beginning to feel the tugs of worry in his chest.

"Dan?" he called softly, laying his palm on the cool wood. No answer. "Dan? You in there?" Phil tried a little louder.

There was a rustling inside the room and Phil could hear his heartbeat rushing in his ears. Eventually, Dan cracked the door to his room open, just little. His curls were a mess, the black jumper he was wearing today hanging off his frame in a haphazard manner. His head was down. Phil couldn't see his eyes, but he  _ could  _ see the red blotches dotting his face.

Phil might have internally panicked. 

"Oh uh your phone...it was on the floor and it's um almost d-dead and...hey, Dan, are you okay?" Phil stuttered. He cursed himself internally. Fuck, he probably sounded like such an idiot. But fuck, Dan had looked up and his eyes were red and Phil could now see the tear tracks on his cheeks, and  _ fuck Dan had been crying.  _ Phil felt the overwhelming urge to pull Dan to his chest and smooth down his hair, and to ask what was making him hurt because when one of them hurt, the other was right there with them hurting too.

For the millisecond that Dan's gaze had flicked up to Phil's at his words, Phil could see the  _ pain  _ in them, clear as day. What once was a warm chocolate had now become broken glass and god Phil would give his right arm for Dan to never have that pain in his eyes again.

"Y-yeah. Fine. What'd you need?"

Dan's voice was wobbly, and his eyes were downcast once more. He looked like he was going to cry again, shrinking in on himself in the doorway. Phil's mind raced, trying to figure out what was wrong. This wasn't a depressive episode (mindful of the fact that Dan was getting a lot better with those and Phil was so proud) because then Dan would just be empty and kind of not present, not really sad. Nor was it a reaction to faulty or lack-of antidepressants (which had happened before, multiple times) because Dan had been off of them for a while now. He didn't know of anything major happening, nothing that would cause Dan to react like this…

Phil could hear his phone start ringing down in the lounge, and he just  _ knew  _ it was Martyn, but he couldn't care less. Dan was more important. Always.

"Dan, you aren't fine. Is this something I can help you with?" Phil said after a deep breath. He steeled himself for Dan to fight and disagree with him. What he wasn't expecting was a sniffle from Dan and a shrug.

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"...Yeah. Just-" Dan stopped himself from whatever he was going to say, opening and closing his mouth several times before frowning to himself and giving another shake of the head.

"Dan…"

"No, Phil," he said quietly, "you can't help with this because you did nothing wrong. You're phone's ringing; you should answer it."

This time Phil shook his head. 

"Dan, you're more important. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Phil wanted to protest, he wanted to scream at whatever had made this precious soul so sad, but he couldn't. He respected Dan's privacy enough to let Dan come to him when he needed help with something. Phil awkwardly handed Dan back his phone and turned, stopped by smooth fingers loose around his wrist. Phil looked back at Dan, hope rising in his chest. Dan's eyes were still on his shoes, but Phil didn't have the guts to reach out and lift it up like he had done that night last week.

"Phil, just know that you don't...have to hide stuff from me. It's okay. I won't judge you or anything." Dan all but whispered, a slight tremor in his fingers. Phil frowned, confused. Dan was the person that he told everything to.   
"What do you mean? Dan, I tell you everything."

Like a lightswitch, Dan was crying, gentle tears coasting down his cheeks. He finally looked at Phil once more, and he started to ramble about how he had picked up the phone for Phil while he was in the shower and Martyn had said something about  _ Valentine's Day plans  _ with a  _ guy,  _ and about some meaningless apology to Phil about taking the call, but Phil had stopped listening. Phil was suddenly terrified out of his mind. Was this Dan rejecting him?

"Did Martyn say who?" He asked, scared.

"No! No, I promise he didn't but I just want you to know that it's  _ okay, it's fine it doesn't matter how I feel I just- _ "

"Oh Dan, you fucking idiot," Phil breathed, Dan's words the final puzzle piece clicking into place. Dan wasn't rejecting him; he was scared that Phil had picked someone else.

Phil slid his wrist out of Dan's grasp and cupped Dan's head in his hands, surging forward and claiming his lips in a kiss almost as soon as Phil's words left his tongue.

Dan tasted like salty tears and cinnamon and ribena. Like doubts and surprise and  _ coming home, _ as cheesy as that sounded. But he did.

Dan had froze when their lips connected and just let Phil's move by themselves for a few moments, eyes wide. But then Phil felt the tension leave Dan's body and he felt two arms sneak around his neck, holding tight. And finally, Phil felt Dan kiss him back, their bodies and mouth slotted together so perfectly.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily from the kiss and from the high-strung emotions that they had just went through. Phil laughed, something breathy and disbelieving of what they had just done, brushing away tears from Dan's big, brown,  _ hopeful, _ eyes.

"Those plans? They were for you. I was going to cook us something special and then watch a movie with you afterwards, and at the end of night I was going to kiss you and finally tell you that I've been in love with you since as long as I can remember because it's been  _ nearly nine years  _ and Martyn _ finally  _ convinced me to do something about my feelings. Of course they wouldn't be for anyone else, you dork." Phil whispered, softly.

Dan shook his head once more, and before Phil could make a smart-ass comment on it because now that he'd done it he was still nervous that Dan would reject him, Dan just leaned forward again, kissing him, softly, not nearly as long as the last time. But it was still intoxicating. Of course it was, it was Dan, and Phil had learned long ago that there wasn't a drug out there more potent.

"You spork. You complete dingus. I hate you. I hate you, god, we could have been doing this for  _ nine years, _ " Dan said, kissing Phil once, twice, three times.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Of fucking c-course it is," Dan replied, another tear or two leaking from his eyes. Phil brushed them away again in between two more short kisses. He started to giggle from sheer happiness. Dan was his. God, Dan was his and now Phil was never letting go again. He made a mental note to thank Martyn a million times over for pulling Phil's head out of his ass.

"Can we still do those plans you mentioned, they sounded nice," Dan said. They had relocated a few paces, now laying down on the bed, zero space between them. Dan's head was on Phil's chest, Phil's hand tugging lightly at Dan's curls.

"Of course we can." Phil said. Then as an afterthought, he added: "Hey Dan, when two vegetarians are having an argument, would it still be called a beef?"

It was a legitimate question, because these kinds of thoughts were almost always running through his mind, but Dan apparently didn't think so, groaning and rolling away. Phil reached back for him, whining when he couldn't pull Dan back.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, drawing out the last 'e' in 'leave'.

"We're getting a divorce. That was a horrible pun, whether you meant it or not."

"We'd have to get married first."

"Fine. Tomorrow we're going down to the court and getting a marriage certificate so I can divorce you. I shouldn't have to put up with this."

Phil pouted, finally reaching Dan and pulling him back into Phil's side.

"Shut up, you love me."

Dan sighed, as if annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Dan looked up, dropping a kiss onto Phil's lips. "Love you too, Philly."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback is appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
